Invitational
Episode Previously on Glee: The Next Generation… There's a new girl in school name Clarice and Christina has a bad feeling about her. Also Christina has been suspended once for beating up Annabel, for saying stuff about the girls of the Cheerios on a blog. And she even promised her dad she wouldn't get into anymore fights. Also Christina forced Will to do a contest for someone to do a solo for the Invitational. Christina feels Will doesn't like her and only likes the Glee Club. And that's what you missed on GLEE: TNG! ***Hallway*** "I can't believe it," Annabel started. "Invitational is Saturday!" "I know," Christina replied. "Weirdly though I'm excited." "You should we're going to be awesome." Beth walked up to us. "Did you hear?" Beth asked us. "Hear what?" Christina asked, curious. "Someone in our grade is gay." "So? Half this town is gay." "You shouldn't make fun of gay people, my granddads are gay." Annabel said. "I'm not homophobic." Christina said. "Neither am I," Beth said also. "I mean I am kind of related to you…sadly." "What was that," Annabel asked. "Oh, Nothing," Beth replied. Christina chuckled. "Well whoever it is they probably don't want to be out of the closet yet." "I didn't start this rumor." "Well whoever did is probably an ass." ***Glee Club*** Everyone was chatting except Lenny. Lenny sat there looking depressed. Christina looks at him concerned. "Hey babe," Christina said to Charlie. "What's wrong with Lenny?" "Uh," Charlie started. "Just something at home." "Anything bad that needs to be reported?" "I got it under control, Christina." "Ok." She stills looks at him. Mr. Schue walks in and sat his bag down. "Ok guys Invitational is Saturday!" He said. "So I got the winner of our solo contest-"he sighs. Here we go. "-Clarice." "I beg your pardon." Christina said. "I said Clarice is the winner." "I BEG YOUR PARDON!" "Christina-" "CHRISTINA WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAING THAT'S ALL YOU DO!" Lenny screamed. Everyone just look at him, shocked. Clarice smiled. "Lenny," Will started. "I'm sorry I just got to go," Lenny walks out of the room. ***Next Day*** "I found out who's gay!" Beth said. "Who," Christina asked. "Lenny." "Really?" "Yeah." Christina walks up to Charlie. "Charlie," Christina said. "What?" Charlie asked. "So is it true?" "What's true?" "Lenny." "Christina, he's just came out and I didn't want to tell you I'm sorry." "It's ok." ***Cuts to Lenny singing*** (Lenny:) ***Charlie's locker*** Charlie was putting up his books when Clarice came up to him. "Hey Charlie," She said. "Hey Clarice," He replied. "So how have you been?" "Good. Sorry about Christina. She's a bit demanding." "It's ok I've gotten used to her bullying." ***Across the Hall*** Christina, Beth and Annabel walked into school. Christina saw Charlie and Clarice talking. "Oh Hell no!" she said. ***Later, at Clarice's locker*** "Stay away from him!" Christina said as she slammed Clarice's locker. "Leave me alone, Christina," Clarice said. "What did you say?" "Uh…" "Well?" "...Nothing." "That's what I thought." She walked away. Beth gave Clarice a dirty look. (Clarice:) "So that's the solo you're going to do?" Will asked Clarice. "I guess." "Hey you ok?" "Yeah of course." "Ok." ***Auditorium*** (Christina:) Someone clapped. It was Christina's dad, Will. "That was good, baby," He said. "No it wasn't," she said. "Cause if it was I would've got that solo." "Chris, I chose Clarice for a reason." "What reason? She's your favorite isn't she?" "No that's not it." "Then what is it?" "She's new, she needs to feel love." "And I don't?" "You get enough love at home." "No I don't." "What do you mean?" "Never mind." Christina leaves. ***Clarice's locker*** Clarice and Charlie were talking. Christina walked up to them and she punched Clarice. She just kept on punching her. "Christina stop!" Charlie yelled. She didn't till Will came by. He pulled her off of Clarice. "GO TO THE OFFICE!" He yelled. "I'M GOING OK?!" Christina yelled back and she knock over a trash can in frustration. ***Invitational*** "So as we know Christina is not going to perform with us tonight." Will said. "So break a leg and we can still do this!" Everyone got in position. Will went up to Clarice. "hey I'm sorry about today with Christina." "It's ok, I'm over it." Clarice replied. She walked up to the stage. (Clarice:) (Group:) Trivia *This is the second time Christina got into a fight. Category:Season one Category:Episode nine Category:Competition episodes Category:Coming out episodes